Squee Has a Birthday!
by Jaded Holliwood
Summary: It's Squee's birthday. And his mother and father aren't making it a good day. Atleast he has his neighbor Nny. Was supposed to be One Shot but by high demand turned into a few chapters. Still in Progress.
1. Chapter 1

Squee has a Birthday 

((I own no one but the toaster))

Today is Squee's birthday, well we all know that his digusting father and mother hate him. So its not going to be a nice day. It was sunny which was a plus, he decided to go outside and play. So he takes Shmee out and sits him in the grass and plays with a toy truck.

Squee: ((imatating a truck)) VROOM-VROOM, ERRRR!

He playfully crashes the truck into a nearby dirt pile, and laughs childishly.

Squee: This is fun! ((smiles broadly)) I bet this is the best birthday so far Shmee.

Shmee just sits there in the grass with the same grin that he has always had. Grinning happily at Squee. He laughs a bit more, and continues to push the truck around in the grass. But, onlooking sits a lanky man in black. Yep, you guessed it, Johnny C. He sits perched staring out the window.

Johnny: Poor boy, his birthday and no one cares. Heh, WHAT A UNCARING WORLD!

He shrugs it off and walks back into the darkness of his house as Squee continues to sit outside. He sat there for a few long hours, playing with some old toys that had been drug into the yard by the neighborhood dogs. By the days end he was ready to lay down for a little nap. He walks back to his house, up the steps and reaches for the door handle. When in a sudden burst of air his father jerks open the door, and yells at the top of his lungs at Squee.

Squee's Father: YOU RUINED MY LIFE! STAY OUT HERE! MAYBE YOUR BIRTHDAY WILL BE THE SAME DAY YOU DIE TOO!

And in the same opening motion, he closed the door and locked it. Squee stood, his eyes watering. He held on tightly to Shmee and turned to look out onto the yard. Suddenly it looked nothing like it did earlier. It became dark and a chill wind whipped out around the the deadtrees. The sun sunk down behind the other houses until the dim street lights were the only thing that helped lead the way. Squee, slowly steped off the porch to the side of the house to get into the fence and atleast get into the old dog house to keep warm. Thunder clouds rolled in from the cold air and Squee tried frantically to get into the backyard. But to no avail his father had already planned for that. He started to shake with fear, with cold, having no security other than Shmee who still continued grinning through all of this. Slowly cold rain drops began to fall. One, two, three, four...all falling quickly and almost soaking Squee instantly. He had no where to go. He thought where he could go, when all the while there stood Johnny peering out of his window disgusted at Squee's father. Squee looked up into Johnny's window and saw Nny standing there, he only stared, and then motioned for Squee to meet him at his front door. Squee hurriedly rushed to the door. What was Nny to do, leave the poor kid out there? He meet Squeeat the door with his jacket which he draped over the small boys shoulders and let him come in without a word. Squee looked around, a blood soaked wall to the left, broken toys and what seemed to be kitchen appilances in pieces on the floor. Johnny cleared off an old chair then walked back into the shadow of the house.  
Squee sat down into the empty seat squeezing Shmee tighter, shivering. But soon Johnny returned with a small chipped plate with some bread and cereal.

Johnny: Food supply is limited.

Squee only smiled at him and took the plate. Johnny stood towering over him and watched as he asked Shmee if he was hungry also, and tried to shove food in his mouth. It was amusing the violence he actually put into making this stuff animal eat. Nny only pulled up another chair and sat across the room as Squee nibbled on the bread.

Squee: Eat it Shmee! I know you are hungry!

Squee only looked up at Johnny slowly and waited before he said anything, but he managed to talk to him.

Squee: Johnny did you know it was my birthday today?

Johnny only nodded. No words fell from his lips as he poised, leaned over watching intently. Squee only picked at the cereal and after a few seconds of roughly trying to shove it into Shmee's mouth he ate it. Johnny wanted to try some nice comforting words, but that wasn't in him to say. He could see a slight tremble in Squee's motion for the cereal. Which was annoying him to no belief.

Squee: Johnny?

Johnny looked.

Squee: Do you want some?

He asked him, gesturing at the plate of food.

Johnny: No, Squee, you eat it.

Squee: Bu-But...you aren't hungry too?

Johnny was slightly annoyed at this point but didn't show it to the boy.

Johnny: Not at the moment...

He said roughly back turning and looking out the window at the rain.

Squee: I don't like the rain...

Squee said looking also, and shaking squeezing Shmee tighter.

Johnny: It can't rain all the time.

He said on a huff.

Squee: Johnny?

He turned again and looked.

Squee: Thank you...

Those two words burned at Nny's skin. Ripping at his emotions that he had once thought were gone for good. But they showed a roaring head back.

Squee: This is a good birthday.

Nny only glarred at the blood soaked wall, before turning to pick up a knife.

Johnny: You sit here, I will be right back.

Squee stared and began to shake as Jonny quickly darted out the door. It wasn't long before he turned blood soaked, and grinning the grin of Satan herself.(Thats right I said HERself. hate it orlove itknow you'll keep reading and post a comment about it)

But if Squee had only known that if he were to return home he would find his house, dark, and death striken. With a mother gushing blood on her bed where she stayed all day, and a father with a cracked skull laying at his desk, drowned in his own tears...both dead on his birthday would have been to soon. Nny returned and sat in the same chair looking down at Squee and the only thing left to say to him was going to come out wether he liked it or not was...

Johnny: Happy Birthday Todd.

The End of Chapter One (Thats right there is going to be more this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Squee has a Birthday Chp. 2

Letting his heart spill for those three words almost broke Nny down. He cleared his throat loudly and went back into house. Taking a seat in a bare room he pulled his knees to his chest and fought angerily in his mind, what to do now.

Johnny: YOU DID IT! YOU FUCKING NOW WHAT!? NOW WHAT!! SHIT!!

He was angry at the situation, pissed at the result and wanted to just blugeon his own skull in. What about Squee now. He hadn't imagined. He was no where fit to take a kid from his home and let them stay with him. All though Squee had been witness to some grusome schemes by Nny, a life of it would do no good, nor did Nny want that for the small boy.  
Stepping back into the light from the window he glarred at the dark house to his right.

Mr. Eff: He's not staying here Nny.

The styrfoam figure complained.

Johnny: Don't you think I know that!

Johnny did not want a lecture.

D-Boy: Kill the boy Nny.

The other side suggested with a convincing tone, almost rendering Nny from ignoring it.

NailBunny: Nny! No! He can be saved. Send him away.

Johnny agrue with his self cruely, becoming pyshical on his own body he gripped his hair tightly between his lanky fingers and began to tug.

D-Boy: He has no purpose, nor do you Johhny. The figuren smirked in his own possesove way.

Hearing that voice; he tugged at first then it came to rough and fast jerks of his hair, and sanity.

Johnny: I will not kill...

He told himself, more over he repeated in his mind "I will not kill the boy". Groaning in the agonoy from now ever sore scalp and pounding headahce he yelled on last time to silence the suggestions of the voices and began walking back to the room where he had left Squee.

Trailing his hands with blood and globs of hair down the sides of his hall way walls he used them for balance to regain what little composure his body and mind allowed him to have.

Johhny: Squee...

He called out weakly just confirming the childs whereabouts in the house. It would almost be a tradgey for the small boy to have wanderer off into the depths of the under pit of despair below the normal floor boards of his lair.

Squee: Nny?

Todd called back from his seat in what would be living room had there been any furniture in the room to make it seem that way. Squee walked to the hall way after the voice and saw Nny leaned up against the wall. He quivered with a fear that something was wrong but being so young made him unsubjected to what adults would see as abnormal and weird.

Squee: Johnny...

He said quietly, gripping Schmee's arm. Johnny was no responsive to Todd's voice. He walked closer until he was right be side him and looked up with wide eyes.  
Without another word Johnny dropped to the floor quickly and angerily and peered at the small boy behind his cold black eyes. D-boy was wrong, Johnny may have been dead to human kind on the outside which made him kill those not worthy but Squee was an innocent, and being an innocent, being that young, and he would never say it out loud but Todd Casil was his brother.

Squee: Johnny, I'm sorry...

He whined his eyes watering. Squee's heart was crushed from his family and seeing his only friend other than Schmee hurt on the floor made his six year old heart almost felt like it was dying.

Nny's mind fought with his heart as he laid at the floor. His head hit after his body did and he practically became unconscience.

Squee began to call his name frantically but Nny was no longer awake to hear, the voices in his head took over but atleast he knew what he had to do in the morning. Falling into a deep sleep Nny laid in the hall way floor leaving Squee alone.

In a slight panic act Squee pulled the draped jacket from his shoulders and laiden it across Nny's shoulders and abdomin. Laying down beside him he slowly drifted off, as his did he whispered childishly and as softly as he could,

Squee: G'night Johnny, big brother. 


	3. CHAPTER UPDATE INFO

UPDATE

JULY 28th 2012:  
Been a while, but I wanted to make it known that I am in the middle of 2 new chapters of Squee Has a Birthday. The plot line is completely done, just minor details and the full writing needs to be done! Thanks for your support, and patience and get ready for more of the story! The format might change a little as far as action and dialog from what you saw in the previous Chapters I hope that is okay and please bear with me considering it has been a few years so I have to make sure everything fits together. :D Thanks again, and keep an eye out! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johnny woke up from the floor, he laid there for a moment longer than usual and blinked rapidly trying to figure out the last moments before he fell.

Johnny's Thoughts: "G'night big brother" in a meek voice, a jacket to his shoulders, throbbing head ache. What happened, why was I on the floor... SHIT! SHIT! Todd! Squee was here! HE WAS IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!

He stood in a jolt and saw his blood stained hands with pieces of hair still attached. The sight brought back the memory of him pulling at his hair, and hard, as he fought on what to do with Todd.

Johnny: SHIT! TODD!

He ran through the hall ignoring the blood, right now he must find Squee. Kitchen, nothing. Bathroom, empty. It was until he reached the living room that he found the small child cuddled to the stuffed animal name Shmee in the chair sitting in the middle of the room. Nny went to wake the boy but some unknown force to Nny stopped him in his tracks. He knelt down to eye level with the sleeping boy and stared.

Johnny's Thoughts: How can he sleep so uncomfortably? How can he even sleep while in this house, why must he be so...so... cute.

He gasped quietly. Nny's mind pulled a very rarely used word like "cute" from his brain vocabulary. He was scared at this word, this thought, these feelings he was feeling in his gut from this small boy. He must go away! Far, far away. Safely of course, but away. Nny began to pace.

Johnny's Thoughts: Where, where, where does one go for unwanted kids? Where, police station? Abandon him at a house? Hang a sign around his neck in front of the nearest burger joint!? FUCK!

Johnny was beginning to panic. His heart raced, his blood pumped fast in his veins to his brain giving him a migraine. He grabbed his head again in reaction to the throbbing, immediately feeling scabs that had formed over night from his previous head ache and hair pulling session. Bumping those scabs added to the pain and pressure Nny was feeling. He had to sit down, he took a seat in the corner of the room. What could he do now? BOYS HOME! A boys home would be perfect. He'd get schooling, he'd get a place to live and grow and be normal! A normal kid grown up into a normal adult. Like a bolt of lightening hit him when the thought came to his mind. Now time for some research.

Nny ran to the neighbors house and sitting messily on the stoop was a phone book. Exactly what he wanted. He nabbed it quickly and ran back to the house where Todd stayed sleeping. In that moment he immediately opened to the middle and started flipping rapidly through the pages. He tried to find any inclinations or services that were rendered for adoption or help with orphaned boys.

Johnny: A-ha! Eureka! Weston Home for Boys and Orphaned Sons!

He recited loudly, startling Todd awake.

Squee: What's that Nny?

The boy was quiet, soft spoken like always, and very curious.

Johnny: I found a special place for you Todd. A safe place.

He said this statement as a matter of fact and with pure sweetness, all the sweetness he could muster up into his voice that was very unlike the normal angry, vulgar tone he used for others.

Johnny: We must go, now.

Urgency was important, Todd needed to go before Nny's darker side took over his thoughts and caused him to do his crazy acts of homicidal killing spree's again.

He rushed Todd out of the house down the street to a local diner and corraled him inside to the back booth. He handed a menu over to Todd without thinking and then realized his mistake.

Johnny: Can you read?

Todd shook his head lowly. Johnny took the menu back and began to skim the list of foods.

Johnny: What do you like to eat?

Todd shook his head again added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Squee: Mommy never let me pick, she just gave me what she didn't eat from her plate.

In that moment, that one statement sealed Todd's fate. He was going to be a mature, responsible, adult that would never have to sacrifice, or go with out.

Johnny: Todd, you can have whatever you want!

Johnny's blood boiled, he was glad this was going to work out. He was glad he butchered those low lives. He was happy they laid to waste in the house next door. This was another new feeling, pure enjoyment of satisfaction knowing he finally did one-hundred and ten percent right in the world.

Squee's eyes lit up and sparkled as he practically began to drool.

Squee: Can I have a cheeseburger and fries?

Johnny nodded and flagged a waitress down who seemed angry and disgruntled, and for once, Johnny ignored her rage and focused solely on feeding Todd and getting him started on a new life. A life he deserved, a life he wanted for Todd.


End file.
